


Compartmentalized

by Maverick



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different scenes from Jude's apartment post episode 3.04 (And a bonus before scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compartmentalized

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks and dedication to Pollitt for beta and for sucking me into another fandom. So do I owe you a set of steak knives or have we moved into Porsche territory with these two?

ONE

The drive back to Jude’s place was nearly silent. Zero kept his hand on Jude’s knee the entire way, but neither of them wanted to talk and break the bubble. They just kept looking at each other and smiling. Jude had to wonder if this was what being high felt like. He knew it couldn’t last, but hell if he didn’t want it to.

It wasn’t until they were inside Jude’s apartment and half naked, grinding up against his apartment door that he remembered what had gone down there just the night before. Fuck. He had to tell Zero. He placing his hand over Zero’s heart and pushed him back a step. “Wait. Before this goes any farther, I’ve got to tell you something.”

Zero shook his head. “No, you really don’t.” His voice rough from all the kissing or something else, Jude wasn’t really sure.

“You know,” Jude’s eyes widened and then narrowed as he read the expression on Zero’s face. “Lucas told you. Why would he do that?”

Zero closed his eyes, stepping to the side and leaning back against the wall next to Jude. He let out a labored breath through his nose. He turned and raised his eyes to Jude. “Because he’s an asshole.”

Jude studied Zero’s clenched jaw and the rough timbre of his voice both so in contrast with the soft look in his eyes. ”You’re angry, but not at me? That doesn’t make any sense.”

That earned an eye roll. “I’ve thought it’s been well established by this point not to look at me for rational thought.”

“I could see you being mad at me. I’m the one who…”

Zero shook his head, stopping Jude mid-sentence. “You did nothing wrong. You gave me a chance and I blew it. End of story.”

“Then why are you so pissed off?” Jude studied Zero’s face again. “Oh. He wasn’t ever going to meet me, was he?”

Zero let out another breath before dropping his head and moving it back and forth against Jude’s shoulder. He looked up again. “No, he wasn’t.” He cupped Jude’s cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb along Jude’s bottom lip. “We’re done talking about Lucas.” With that, he crowded Jude back against the door, swiveling his hips against Jude’s in a move that would’ve given Elvis a run for his money. “Now where were we? I just made the most grand, romantic gesture of my life; I think it’s only fair I get lucky.”

Jude grinned wide. “I’ll show you lucky.”

~*~*~*~*~  
TWO

Jude took a minute to just look at Zero asleep in his bed. He’d moved since Jude got up. Now he was sprawled across the middle, one long leg jutting out from the sheet, a perfect expanse of muscle and bone from the tip of his toe, all the way up to the divot of his hip. He was so damn beautiful and all his. Jude crouched down and nuzzled Zero’s temple. “Hey, I’m heading out.”

Zero opened his eyes and frowned. “Where you going so early?” his voice was rough with sleep.

Jude rose up and sat on the bed, his hand sliding across the smooth expanse of Zero’s belly to curl around his hip, his thumb automatically sweeping across that exposed divot. “Meeting with Lionel.”

Zero pulled Jude down to him by his tie and rubbed his bearded cheek along Jude’s smooth one before pressing his mouth against Jude’s. He traced Jude’s lips with his tongue as he cupped the back of his head to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, both were breathing heavy. “Have fun with that. I’ll just be here in your bed.” He waited a few beats before he added, “Naked.”

Jude laughed at Zero’s shamelessness. He leaned in for another kiss before standing up and just looking his fill all over again. “I won’t be long.”

“Promise to bring back breakfast and you’ll find me right where you left me.”

“It’s a deal.”

“See you soon.” Zero smiled up at Jude before turning over and grabbing Jude’s pillow, sprawling across the bed on his stomach, letting the sheet fall to the side to expose his ass.

Like Jude needed any more incentive to come back quickly.

*~*~*~*~*~  
THREE

“They went through my garbage,” Jude said without even a hello as he slumped down on the couch next to Zero.

“Of course they did. That’s what they do. We’ve been using the Trojans, right? We don’t want to get caught with our pants down, sponsor wise,” Zero said with a wink, splaying his hand across Jude’s thigh and squeezing.

Jude cocked his head and really looked at Zero. “You find this amusing?”

“Being hounded by paps? No. Your reaction to them, maybe a little.”

“Why?” Jude asked, more curious than mad.

“Just not what I expected from Jude ‘My middle name is contingency’ Kinkade”

That was fair. Usually Jude had the endgame and every possible move mapped out. But this was new territory for him just as much as it was for Zero. “Sorry. I didn’t think it through.”

Zero leaned back against the couch and stretched his arms wide, his forearm brushing against Jude’s nape. He couldn’t help but pull his arm back just a little to run his fingers through Jude’s hair. “I get that. How come you didn’t though? As I said, you are usually the man with the plan.”

Jude met Zero’s eyes. “You want the honest answer?”

Zero nodded.

Jude gave him a shy smile. “I didn’t think it would ever happen so I never let myself think past the fantasy aspect of it. I never really thought I’d get to keep you.”

Zero grinned and pulled Jude over until he was straddling him. He cupped Jude’s face in his hands. “Well you’re stuck with me now,” he said before he kissed him with a little tongue and a lot of affection.

“I can think of worse burdens to bear,” Jude said against the shell of Zero’s ear.

“Like paparazzi rifling through your garbage?” Zero asked as he undid Jude’s tie and flung it across the room. His fingers worked the buttons on Jude’s shirt until he could slide his hand inside to swipe his thumb against his Adam’s apple.

“Like that. But you’re right, it’s time I up my game. What’s that disgusting stinky cheese that Otis eats before every game?”

Zero cocked his head to the side and tried to read Jude’s expression. “Époisses something. Why?”

Jude reached over Zero’s shoulders to pull his shirt up and off before nipping at his collarbone. “I’m thinking that and maybe some rotting sardines for when I next take my trash out.”

Zero laughed hearty and real. “That’s the Jude Kinkade I know.”

Jude slid off Zero and stood up and reached a hand out. Zero took it and let himself be pulled up off the couch. They walked to the bedroom hand in hand, losing their clothes as they went. Jude pushed Zero down on the bed before he reached into the nightstand to pull out a couple foil packets and a bottle of lube. He tossed the items at Zero before climbing on top of him, mirroring their position from before. “That and plenty of used condoms.”

Jude could feel as well as see Zero’s laughter as he bent forward for a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
FOUR

Jude came home to find Zero standing at the stove stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious. He set his briefcase down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. “Hey,” he said as he leaned over for a kiss. “I thought your flight didn’t get in until tomorrow morning.”

Zero turned the stove down and pivoted; letting his hands settle on Jude’s hips as Jude’s arms came up around his shoulders. “Hey yourself. It didn’t. I decided I didn’t feel like waiting and chartered a private plane.”

Jude drew his head back to look into Zero’s eyes. “You and Derek fighting again?”

Zero shook his head. “Nope, in fact we flew back early together.”

Grabbing a wooden spoon from the drawer, Jude dipped it into the pot. “That’s progress, I guess. Why the urgency?” He brought the spoon up to his mouth and blew on it before tasting the sauce. He licked his lips. “That’s really good.”

Zero leaned over and took a taste off the spoon that Jude was still holding. “Needs a bit more garlic.” He took the spoon from Jude and dropped it in the sink before grabbing another clove of garlic and smashing it with the side of the chef’s knife. He diced the garlic with a practiced ease and tossed it into the pot.

Jude ran his hand up Zero’s arm to rest on his shoulder. He gave it a squeeze. “You haven’t answered my question”

Zero put the cover on the pot and turned his attention back to Jude. “I had a serious problem.”

Jude looked Zero up and down, visibly concerned. “What? You don’t look injured.”

Zero pulled Jude into a hug. “Calm down. I’m fine.”

“What then?”

Zero smiled over at Jude and looked almost shy. “I just hate sleeping alone. The thought of wasting another night when I could be here just seemed stupid. I mean I make a ridiculously obscene amount of money. I might as well use some of it to get what I want.”

Jude shook his head and pulled Zero into another hug. “That is equal parts sweet and ridiculous.” Which when Jude thought about it, was a pretty good summary of Zero. “Next time, don’t scare me with words like ‘serious problem,’ you bastard.”

Zero smiled. “No promises. It is a serious problem, though. I feel like I haven’t slept in a month. This wouldn’t happen if you would just travel with the team.”

Jude hopped up on the counter and shook his head. “That’s never going to happen.”

Zero walked over and placed his hands on the counter bracketing Jude in as he leaned in to kiss him. “I wouldn’t be so sure. We win another championship, I bet I can talk Lionel into writing it into my next contract.”

Jude laughed against Zero’s neck. Yep, totally sweet and ridiculous. “That sauce okay to sit for a while?”

“Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“Since you are clearly so tired. I was thinking a nap, then dinner.”

Zero reached over and turned off the stove. “You don’t seem tired.”

“I’m not.” Jude jumped down off the counter and held his hand out for Zero. “So you’ll just have to do your best to wear me out.”

“That can be arranged.”

Later when they eaten their fill of pasta, Jude asked, “What was Derek’s reason for leaving early?”

Zero shrugged his shoulders, “I’m assuming he wanted to get laid.”

~*~*~*~*~*~  
FIVE

Jude looked up from brushing his teeth to see Zero’s reflection in the mirror leaning against the bathroom’s door jam, arms bracketed against the sides. He was naked and clearly contemplating something. “Why are you staring at the shower like that?”

Zero rubbed a hand across his beard. “Just thinking”

Wiping his mouth, Jude turned around and walked over to Zero. He lets his hand run up Zero’s chest, across his shoulder, palm settling against Zero’s jaw. He leaned up for a quick kiss. “If that thinking involves you and me having sex in that shower tub, think again. Both of us are way too young for a broken hip.”

Zero continued to survey the bathroom as his hand slipped under the back waistband of Jude’s boxers. “It’s really the only drawback of this place.”

Jude still didn’t understand where this conversation was going, so he grabbed Zero by the hand and led him into the bedroom. Instead of heading to the bed where Zero clearly thought they were going, Jude instead reached into the top dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and tossed them at Zero. “I have a feeling this conversation is going to require pants.”

Zero laughed as he slid the boxers on and walked over to where Jude was standing in front of the dresser. “See something you like?”

Jude put his hands on Zero’s shoulders and gave him a quick kiss before stepping away. “It’s well established I more than like what I see. What did you mean, the only drawback? To what?”

Zero waved his hands around before sitting on the bed. “This place. It’s got a good entryway. I’m pretty fond of that couch. The kitchen’s small but functional. And this bed seems able to hold up to all our frequent and strenuous activity,” Zero said bouncing up and down a bit as to prove his point. “So that means the only con is that tiny shower tub combo. How do you feel about a remodel?”

Jude sat down on the bed beside him. Of all the conversations he imagined having with Zero, and there were a lot, reno wasn’t one of them. “You want to redo my bathroom?”

Zero turned to look at Jude in the eye. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“You realize, I rent this place, right? And you have a house ten times the size of this one.”

Zero nudged Jude’s shoulder with his own. “Both good points. But one” he said, raising his index finger. “We throw enough money at your landlord and he’ll let me put in a stand-in shower with a sex swing.”

Jude eyes got wild. Zero leaned over and kissed him. “In case you’re worried, I’m going for comfort, not circus, and two,” Zero raised another finger. “My house doesn’t feel like home.”

Jude leaned over and kissed Zero’s shoulder. “Then go for it, but I want nothing to do with the details.”

“Deal.”

~*~*~*~*~

Plus 1 (BEFORE)

Jude ended his phone call and looked over at Zero leaning against the far wall of the locker room “I’ve got a few more calls to make and then I’ve got to meet with Lionel.”

“Should I just go back to my place then?”

Jude shook his head and walked over to where Zero was standing. He pulled his spare key off his key ring and held it out to Zero. “Here, take this and you might as well keep it.”

Zero looked at him like he was handing off a detonator to a bomb or a pin-less grenade. His eyes were wide and his voice had an edge of uneasiness to it. “You’re giving me a key to your place?”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it. I’m not asking you to move in or anything. This way you can let yourself in if you get there before me.”

“You’re okay with me being at your place when you aren’t there?”

“Well, your wardrobe is way better than mine, and I’m pretty sure you learned your lesson about hookers already, so not a whole lot of damage you can do.”

Zero still hadn’t taken the key. “You know I’d deck anybody else who made such a crack about my ‘downfall.’”

“Yeah well, it’s just a temporary glitch not a downfall so get over yourself. And you like it when I call you on your bullshit.” Jude picked up Zero’s hand with his and slapped the key into his palm, folding Zero’s fingers around it. “Just take the damn key already.”

Zero gave him a small head nod and pocketed the key. “Okay. I’ll see you later?”

“I should be done by 8 or so. Feel free to have dinner waiting.”

Zero laughed. Jude had a way of making him feel at ease. “I’ll get right on that.” 

“Take out menus are on the fridge.”


End file.
